Hearts Melting the Snow
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: It's been a long time since he saw her, and he was glad that had, even if she didn't see why at first / Yuletide story set after the game, Merry Christmas!


Never wrote about these two before, so I had a bit of fun with it.

* * *

In a town like Narshe, it snowed all the time, as it sat up in the mountains and it was like that all year around. It helped the mood however, as it was Yuletide, and with it there was a great amount of cheer to be shared. Lights were colored red and green, thanks in large part to the special candle wax made in the absence of magik. These waxes were a special order from Figaro and thus were sent to Narshe as a gift every Yuletide since the defeat of Kefka. Cheer was something in abundance since his demise, how he would look in scorn at such happiness and instantly he would destroy it, if he had been alive now.

Thanks to the Returners, however, he was no more than a memory many wished to forget.

A memory such as that would bring others down, so a celebration of the Yuletide was put in place every year in Narshe. The Returners all came to celebrate, though this year only a few did so because of their other affairs. Since the end of the fighting and the subsequent vanish of all magik in the World, the Returners went their separate ways, though a few remained in close association with each other. One of these was the now even more famous King of Figaro.

Edgar was one of the first to arrive, along with his brother Sabin. Both came into where the celebration was to take place, which was in the town center. Light snow was falling from the light amount of clouds and the candle lights were as bright as the moon in the night sky. Fires were lit in small basins at every corner to help keep people from freezing and enjoy the night.

Sabin, dressed in a fur hiking coat, had recently been in the mountains training with his cadets when he got the notice to go to Narshe. "So, brother, I wonder who will show up this time."

His brother Edgar was wearing a similar styled coat that was over his regal royal outfit. Though he was a King, he intended to be no more than a festival goer for tonight. "I received letters from Locke and Celes, as well as Shadow and Relm saying they'd all be here. I'm not sure about everyone else."

Sabin noticed the sigh that came from his brother when he finished the sentence. "Something wrong Edgar?"

The king shook his head, "Nay, just that I wonder if everyone got my message."

Sabin shook his head, "I'm sure they did-oh, look there."

His muscular brother pointed in the direction and Edgar saw what he mentioned. Celes and Locke standing in front of a large tree, holding hands and with young boy standing beside them, and another baby Celes was holding in her arms wrapped in a warm blanket.

"How many kids did they have again?" Sabin couldn't really remember at this point in time.

Edgar did though. "Three. Two girls and a boy. The boy they had within a year of Kefka's defeat."

Soon after Kefka's defeat, Celes and Locke had gotten together and married, and soon after began a family. One of the many happy endings the Returners had after saving the world.

Edgar had been thinking too much to notice Sabin getting their friend's attention.

Locke and Celes came on over, Celes looked beautiful with the small amount of snowflakes in her long blond hair and Locke appeared to be unfazed by the cold as he was used to it.

"If it isn't the Figaro brothers. How have you been?" Locke asked before looking around for his son who was running around his parents.

Sabin caught the little runner with a hand to the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, though this didn't stop the tike from moving while in mid air. "I see that your son is as energetic as ever."

Celes smiled, "Yes, Zane is rather excited to be around old friends." The baby she was holding was sound asleep and appeared to be very comfortable. It was a girl no more than a few months old and it was now that the Figaro brothers saw the chocobo imprint on the blanket.

Zipping his coat up, Edgar clapped his hands together, "I see that little Rachel is rather content with everything going on."

Celes gave a light breath, "She's been sleeping since Setzer dropped us off with the others."

This gave Edgar an opening, "Well, I wonder who else is here?"

Locke put his hands in his coat pockets, "Shadow couldn't be here, he was with Relm in Mobliz, and he sent an apology on how he couldn't join us. Other than that...Gau and Cyan and his family said they'd be here within the hour. Not to mention Terra's here, and that's all I know thus far."

 _Terra..._ Edgar thought. "I haven't seen her in a long while. How is she?"

"She helps run an orphanage in Mobliz, and she's doing well from what I remember," Locke answered before putting an arm around Celes' shoulders.

"Do you know where she is? I'd like to get reacquainted with her," Edgar said as a light breeze came through.

Locke coughed once, "Still chasing her skirt are you? You never change."

Edgar's smirk was sly as it hid what he was really thinking. He hid it well, "True, I haven't changed, but at the least it isn't a bad thing." He looked around to see if he could see Terra.

Sabin noticed his brother's lack of attention to Locke and Celes, "Edgar?" The man tried to get his brother's attention, but Edgar excused himself before he started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find someone special," was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd.

Even after being in Narshe for more than an hour, Terra still had trouble getting around. The number of people that came to the festival every year grew in number, and with it came the problem of getting lost. She regretted not taking Locke's offer to have a guide escort her around the town, but then again she didn't want to burden him and his family with her eagerness to sight see when they had to take their children as well.

She sat outside a cafe with a cup of hot coco in her slightly cool hands. Of course one of the other big mistakes she had made prior to coming to Narshe was the fact that she wore a pink short skirt and top similar to what she wore when she had been with the Returners, as well as a long red cape that was shear with little white flowers on the fabric. In short it wasn't an outfit one would wear to a festival set in winter, especially when said winter also took place in Narshe. Still, she had wanted to dress nicely since she'd be seeing her friends again after not being able to see them in so long.

Locke, Celes, and even Setzer had been greatly happy to see her when she had arrived on the Enterprise earlier that evening, and she was even happier when they had landed outside Narshe.

There was just the thought that they'd have to wait to meet up with the Figaro brothers that she couldn't bear. The thought of waiting was just not going to happen, so she took off into town, and now she was regretting it.

Still, she was given a free cup of coco to warm herself up despite not having money on her. Terra had said she'd pay him back for it later despite being free. The kindness given to her by others was something she didn't forget.

Returning the now empty cup to the cafe Terra decided to try and find Locke and Celes once again, this time she would take their advice. "I'll stick with them and together we'll find the others."

With that, she once again disappeared into the crowd.

The festival was in full swing, with a musical orchestra and even an area for dancing had been made for those who couldn't keep their excitement inside. Edgar made a mental note about this particular place, he'd be sure to check it out in better detail later.

Still, he had gone to every place he was sure to find her and still no sign of Terra. He had gone to the cafe like Locke had suggested, and then to the many vendors near the town square where countless people would try to past the time by eating the many delicacies offered. Yet she hadn't appeared there. Where was she? It wasn't like she was hard to spot in a crowd. Her hair was a dead give-away what with its pale green color contrasting greatly with the environment, so Edgar was relying mostly on that to spot her.

Snow continued to fall, luckily the wind wasn't a factor otherwise it would be a less comfortable evening.

The orchestral music stopped and the crowd applauded the performance, and Edgar followed suit. The next song started afterward, with a man steeping up to the front of the stage. He spoke loud yet with the echo in the area he didn't have to speak too loud. "This next bit is for a duet, everyone who wishes, please step onto the dance floor."

Edgar shook his head, not having a partner of his own meant that he wasn't joining the proceedings. He moved past a few people as they moved onto the area in front of the stage. As many as half a dozen couples stepped onto the cobblestone area and when they were all in position the music began, and so did the dancing. The melody was slow as a waltz, and Edgar recognized the pattern. He had gone through it during his younger days as part of his training to be King. He hadn't danced in ages, but maybe he could by the end of the night.

Going around the crowd, he made it to the far side of the dance floor, and it was there that a familiar figure caught his eye. More like her hair caught his eye, and while she had her back to him, the King knew who it was.

He quietly placed himself next to her, and a side glance to see her face proved his theory correct. Terra was staring off at the dance floor, watching the dancing happening before her with keen interest and a sparkle in her eye. She didn't even notice Edgar standing next to her.

"Beautiful..." He said softly.

Terra kept her eyes forward, apparently not recognizing his voice as she agreed with a nod, "That it is. The combination of the music and the dancing makes it seem like a fantasy."

"I didn't just mean the scenery, Terra," Edgar said, and Terra finally turned to find the King smiling down at her.

Her surprise was obvious and she didn't hold it in either. "Edgar?!"

"Hello to you too, Ms. Branford. It's been awhile," he reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, and it was then he noticed how cold her skin was to his touch even through the gloves he wore. Regardless he kissed her hand, and her hand twitched from the comforting warmth. "You're freezing."

The gesture was normal for Edgar, being the romantic womanizer he had a reputation for being, but Terra felt grateful regardless. She knew of his flirting, but here he seemed genuinely concerned. "I never really noticed."

Edgar lowered her hand but kept his own over it and saw that there was a cafe nearby. "I think we need to get something warm for you. Follow me." He held onto her hand and led her to the cafe. She didn't protest.

Being not just a king but a gentleman Edgar made sure Terra was as comfortable as possible. He gave her his coat, which was as warmer than she had anticipated with its expensive fur lining warming her skin. He ordered her a hot coco, despite her saying she had already had one earlier he insisted she have another. Not only did he order it he also paid for it.

"Are you enjoying the festival?" He asked, taking his drink and holding it close to him.

Terra nodded, "Yes, each and every year. Though I still suffer from getting lost here when I try to meet up with our friends." She seemed interested in the dancing happening nearby. "I hope they play that song again."

"The duet? I'm not sure; I think they only play that at certain intervals. Why? You enjoy dancing?"

She shook her head, "I've never danced before, besides I'd feel silly being out there. I just think that seeing others dancing makes me feel happy." She grabbed her cup of hot coco, breathing in the steam that came from it. She changed the subject. "So, have you seen Locke and Celes yet?"

"I met them when Sabin and I arrived earlier. They seem to be doing really well, as are the children." He answered, taking a drink of coffee. He hadn't thought of Terra drinking coffee so he had gotten her coco instead. "But Terra, it's been a long while since we last spoke. How's life in Mobliz?"

She set her cup down, "Quiet, and nothing else much. The orphans keep me company though, I still miss all of you and our times travelling together." She sighed, not from boredom but to relax. "It just feels like yesterday that I came here on orders from the Empire...the things I was forced to do against my will."

The sensitivity of the subject was apparent, and Edgar spoke up, "That was another lifetime, Terra. You can live your own life now and not be troubled by the past."

Terra shook her head, "I don't dwell on the past anymore. There's no point now as this life is better for me." The music in the background went slower and a choir began to sing an angelic melody as the snow began to fall a little faster. "I'm just glad that I was able to get through it, and I have so many people to thank for that. Locke, Celes, Sabin, Relm, Shadow, Setzer...and of course, you too Edgar."

Hearing his name brought a smile to the King's face, though he hid his grin behind his hand. "That's good to hear, Terra."

Holding her hands together, Terra began to slowly rub them together to try and warm them up. This was causing her some degree of discomfort. "I can't seem to get warm."

Edgar took off his gloves, though instead of giving them to Terra like one would have expected he instead extended his hands to her. "Allow me."

Not sure of what he was doing, Terra lowered her hands to his, finding them really warm upon contact.

He treated her hands as if they were made of spun glass, not pressing his hands with hers to warm them but just to hold them in his own made them less cold with each passing second.

"It's always better to have someone near warm you. Like a fire that burns forever," he said softly, his eyes looking into hers. "If you ever need someone to help you Terra, I'll always help."

Terra's eyes didn't leave his, as she was perplexed by what he was saying to her and didn't know how to respond.

Edgar brought her hands to her mouth, and he slowly breathed into them. The sudden warmth sent a shiver up her spine. Not just that, but she felt a warmth her chest, as her heart began to beat like a drum and her cheeks flushed. This felt different from his usual flirting; this seemed more like genuine affection.

The music slowed to a stop, and the drums that followed broke the silence between Terra and Edgar.

Looking over at the stage, Edgar got an idea. Asking Terra to wait in her seat, he reluctantly let her hands go and walked away from the table. She watched him go through the crowd but lost sight of him. A few minutes later he returned, extending his hand to Terra. "Come with me please."

Not sure of what to make of it Terra shyly put her hand with his, "Um...what are we doing?"

"Giving you something you'll never forget," was all he said before he pulled the girl out of her seat and lead her towards the crowd.

She couldn't find the words to protest this behavior as she was pulled out onto the middle of the dance floor. The sudden realization that everyone was staring at her made Terra's legs feel weak with nervousness, but she eased up a bit when other couples joined them. "Edgar..."

The announcer on the stage spoke, "We have a special request to replay the duet from His Majesty King Edgar of Figaro, which we will gladly grant."

Terra instantly figured it out. He was planning to dance with her! The butterflies in her stomach instantly grew into chocobos. "Edgar I don't think I can do this-"

He held her hands in his, but placed them against his chest. "Yuletide is the season of giving Terra. I haven't seen you in forever and this may be one of the few times I will be able to see you. You said I gave you memories which you would cherish forever, then I humbly ask you for a memory as well. Please, honor me with a dance, Ms. Branford."

His words touched Terra's heart like nothing had before. She didn't want to be in the position she was in, but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings by refusing his request. "Very well, Your Grace." She couldn't have held back her smile if she had tried.

Edgar's excitement was obvious, "Thank you, Terra."

He put his left hand on her lower back and pulled her in close while his right hand held her left. The music began, and then the dancing followed suit. He felt that she had never danced before, least of all in a waltz, so he helped her with the position and the movements. To Terra's credit however, she had dutifully watched the previous duet dance and could at least recognize the pattern and mimic the steps. Still, she was grateful that Edgar helped her through it; she didn't want to embarrass him or herself with her inexperience.

Nature itself seemed to turn more tranquil as the dance went. The wind died down to a breeze, and the snow began to fall in recognizable flakes. It got caught on everything, including Terra's hair, where it melted instantly and made her hair sparkle. This made her even more beautiful in the eyes of Edgar, who was enthralled by her appearance beforehand.

Eventually Terra relaxed completely, her nerves no longer an issue. She laid her head against Edgar's shoulder and closed her eyes. Edgar slowed the pace down in time to catch his brother and friends watching them from the sidelines. They had heard Edgar's name announced earlier and had come to see what was going on. Their expressions were filled with utter glee. Sabin even gave his brother a thumbs up, to which the King smiled appreciatively. He had finally done it. He was finally with Terra.

The music kept playing, and the two were lost in their own little world as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if they seem out of character for the most part, but I thought it'd add spice and sugar to the story. Hope you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas!


End file.
